


Grow old with me, pal

by pauliewhat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Barnes Returns, Death from Old Age, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Old Friends, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliewhat/pseuds/pauliewhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakładając kostium Kapitana Ameryki, był po prostu Kapitanem Ameryką, a gdy wracał do domu, tam gdzie żadne oczy nie przyglądały mu się z dozą współczucia, był Stevem, który próbował ułożyć sobie życie ze świadomością, że każdy jego wojenny kompan już nie żyje, a śmiech tego najwierniejszego będzie słyszał tylko na słabej jakości nagraniu z muzeum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow old with me, pal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Na wstępie chciałabym przeprosić każdego, że bez ostrzeżenia usunęłam ff z ao3.  
> Postanowiłam zrobić drugie podejście (z małymi zmianami w rozdziale) i obiecuje, że już zostawię w spokoju Steve'a i Bucka na swoim profilu! 
> 
> Chciałabym podziękować raz jeszcze swojej dziewczynie, że pomogła mi (po raz kolejny) ogarnąć życiowo i ff, i ao3. ♥ 
> 
> Ale koniec już z gadaniem!  
> Miłego czytania :)

Steve otworzył oczy, ale świat nie przypominał już tego miejsca, który był jego domem. Zmieniło się wszystko, od ludzi po ulice, które tylko w nazwie brzmiały znajomo. Na zwykłe "dzień dobry" odpowiadano wzrokiem mówiącym "zaraz pożałujesz, że się odezwałeś", a przyjazne spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę pochodziły tylko od ludzi, którzy mogli żyć w podobnych czasach co on. Rogersowi długo zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do nowego otoczenia, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł się tu swobodnie, mimo iż próbował żyć jak przed wojną. Jednak ciągle zostawała pewna pustka, której nie był w stanie niczym zapełnić. Stracił przyjaciela kilka dni, a jednocześnie prawie siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Dla części ludzi żyjących w tych czasach Bucky Barnes był jedynie postacią historyczną w szkolnych podręcznikach, dla tych którzy mieli w sobie jakieś drobne pokłady patriotyzmu był jedynie symbolem poświęcenia w imię ojczyzny, wzorem do naśladowania. Mężczyzną, który ruszył przeciw nazistom u boku Kapitana Ameryki, ratując przy tym jego życie. Z kolei dla Steve'a był najważniejszą i najwspanialszą osobą jaką dane mu było poznać, która troszczyła się o niego każdego dnia spędzonego razem. To wszystko było jak świeża rana w okolicy serca, która nie miała szans się zagoić (i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie). W końcu nawet nie mając nic, zawsze miał Bucky'ego.  
  
Blondyn starał się żyć normalnie, starał zaznajomić z technologią, spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi, którzy byli dla niego oparciem w jego obecnej sytuacji. Mimo, iż Natasha i Sam wspierali go na każdym kroku, nadal nie byli Buckym (i nie próbowali nim być). Podświadomie oczywiście wyobrażał sobie, co w danym momencie powiedziałby brunet, jakby zareagował i, nie czując się do końca w porządku w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół, sądził, że to byłoby dla niego najlepsze, niż rady kogokolwiek innego. Nawet jeśli za czasów wojny się do tego nie przyznawał i powtarzał wielokrotnie, że James jest zwykłym kretynem.  
  
A teraz? Teraz zakładając kostium Kapitana Ameryki, był po prostu Kapitanem Ameryką, a gdy wracał do domu, tam gdzie żadne oczy nie przyglądały mu się z dozą współczucia, był Stevem, który próbował ułożyć sobie życie ze świadomością, że każdy jego wojenny kompan już nie żyje, a śmiech tego najwierniejszego będzie słyszał tylko na słabej jakości nagraniu z muzeum. Rogers rozważał nawet przeprowadzenie się poza miasto, na wieś, gdzie mógłby odciąć się od obcej mu kultury, w której nie umiał się odnaleźć. Myślał nad kupnem ładnego domu, zaadoptowaniem psa co dałoby mu chociaż pozory szczęśliwego życia. Nie musiałby chodzić ulicami Nowego Jorku, które przypominały mu dawne życie i dawnych ludzi, którzy w spokoju spoczywają w grobach przyozdobionych flagą Stanów Zjednoczonych. Przestałby być bohaterem z tarczą w dłoni, tylko z ulgą przyglądałby się jak symbol walki o ojczyznę przechodzi do historii, znikając pomału z mentalności narodu.  
  
Blondyn zacisnął mocniej dłoń na swoim ulubionym kubku i upił łyk gorącej herbaty. Znajdował się w swoim mieszkaniu, odmawiając Tony'emu wprowadzenie się do Stark Tower. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego bliscy chcieli mu pomóc, ale wolał uporać się sam ze sobą w swoich czterech ścianach, które i tak zasponsorował mu syn Howarda. Uśmiechnął się gorzko do siebie, spoglądając na spokojną uliczkę tuż za oknem, myśląc, że teraz najprawdopodobniej nie byłoby go stać na mieszkanie na Brooklynie. Poza tym, zdobycie archiwalnych nagrań z czasów wojny, które nie były udostępnione nikomu, poza specjalistami w tej dziedzinie, znaczyło dla niego dużo i nie mógł prosić o więcej. I tak miał duży dług wdzięczności u dyrektora muzeum, który nie mógł odmówić samemu Kapitanowi Ameryce.  
  
Poza tym minęło już tyle czasu odkąd znaleźli zamrożone ciało Rogersa, a on nadal nie wiedział nic o losach Bucka. Nawet wzmianki o jego życiu po wojnie, żadnych wywiadów na temat Kapitana (za co mimo wszystko dziękował mu w głębi duszy, że pozostał mu wierny do samego końca i nie zdradzał szczegółów jego życia sępom, które natychmiast zmieniłyby ich kontekst). Tony zasugerował mu również, że Jarvis ma dostęp do wszystkich możliwych dokumentów na świecie, jednak Steve odmówił od razu. Nie chciał mieszać w to nikogo, a już w szczególności nie Starka. Nie chodzi o to, że mu nie ufał, wręcz przeciwnie – jego rodzina zrobiła dla niego wiele, a on nie miał żadnej okazji im tego wynagrodzić.  
  
Oderwał wzrok od widoku za oknem, który wbrew pozorom go uspokajał i omiótł spojrzeniem siedzących w salonie przyjaciół, którzy nigdy by nie pochwalili jego pomysłu przeprowadzki i odcięcia się od wszystkiego. Westchnął tylko i ze sztucznym uśmiechem zwrócił się do nich.  
  
\- Chyba jestem dziś kiepskim rozmówcą. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe?  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Steve? – zapytał Wilson, unikając jego wzroku.  
  
\- Um, tak. Po prostu… Za dużo myślę – odpowiedział po dłuższym namyśle, nie wiedząc czy taka odpowiedź go zadowoli.  
  
Natasha po raz pierwszy w życiu wydawała się przytłoczona, a Sam nerwowo skubał brzeg koca przerzuconego przez podłokietnik skórzanego fotela.  
  
\- Coś się stało? Znów jakiś atak? Potrzebujecie mojej pomocy? - zaczął Rogers, marszcząc w zastanowieniu brwi. – Mam 96 lat, ale nie jestem martwy.  
  
\- Steve, znalazłam go - powiedziała Romanoff, która pierwszy raz w życiu wyglądała na naprawdę smutną. Przyglądała się jednak blondynowi z uwagą, gotowa w każdej chwili zareagować. W końcu mężczyzna pierwszy raz od powrotu do życia będzie słyszał informacje na temat Barnesa.  
  
Rogers odłożył prawie pusty kubek, czując drżenie dłoni. Wiedział, że kiedyś przyjdzie moment, w którym ktoś odnajdzie miejsce spoczynku jego najwierniejszego towarzysza, gdzieś pośród szeregu żołnierzy pochowanych tuż pod białymi krzyżami. Moment, kiedy stanie naprzeciw jego mogiły by móc pożegnać się z nim tak oficjalnie, choć czuł, że w głębi serca nigdy nie pogodzi się z tym. Bucky będzie zawsze obecny w jego wspomnieniach, w jego życiu. Steve uznał, że właśnie to mu jest winien po tylu latach czuwania przy Rogersowym łóżku.  
  
\- Więc... Który to...?  
  
Słowo 'cmentarz' nie potrafiło przejść przez jego gardło, jednak wiedział, że dwójka jego przyjaciół zrozumie, o co tak naprawdę pyta. Natasha spojrzała niepewnie na Sama, którego wzrok mówił "po prostu to zrób".  
  
-Nie to miałam na myśli... - zaczęła rudowłosa kobieta, jednak Wilson przerwał jej gestem dłoni, mimo jej wyraźnego sprzeciwu. Wiedział, że to nie jest łatwe, nawet dla Romanoff, ale nie zapominał, że Steve jest również żołnierzem, a ci są przyzwyczajeni do rzucania prosto z mostu co jest na rzeczy. Gdyby sam znajdował się w takiej samej sytuacji, wolałby mieć już to z głowy, niż słuchać owijania w bawełnę, nawet nie wiedząc, do czego się zmierza.  
  
Blondyn usiadł, czując jak jego ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, a serce próbuje wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Nie wiedział co się dzieje ani tym bardziej jak, do jasnej cholery, doszło do takiej sytuacji. To jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane przez czarnoskórego mężczyznę, słyszał w głowie przez następne kilka minut (a może i godzin), zdając sobie sprawę, że resztka nadziei na zobaczenie miłości swojego życia tak naprawdę nigdy w nim nie umarła. A teraz uderzyła ze zdwojoną siłą, uwalniając ciepło, które rozchodziło się po całym jego ciele.  
  
-On żyje, Steve.

  
  
~***~

  
  
Steve nie mógł spać całą noc, myśląc o rozmowie z przyjaciółmi. Rozważał słowa Natashy i Sama pod każdym możliwym kątem, doszukując się tam jakiegoś ukrytego haczyka. Bał się, że źle ich zrozumiał i tak naprawdę to Buck nigdy nie dożył 2014 roku. A może to tylko jego podświadomość bawiła się z nim jak chciała? Blondyn przyłapał się już kilkukrotnie na zastanawianiu się nad tym, czy to zwyczajniej w świecie nie był zwykły sen lub, co gorsza, okrutny żart, który ktoś zaserwował mu kilka miesięcy po prima aprilis. Widocznie komuś zależało na tym, żeby pokazać mu jak bardzo jest słaby, bo tak, zdecydowanie Bucky Barnes był jego największą słabością. I każdy o tym wiedział, nawet jego wrogowie.  
  
Ale były też plusy nocnych rozmyślań. W chwilach, kiedy nie zadręczał siebie, wracał wspomnieniami do dnia, kiedy poznał Jamesa. Pamiętał to, jakby wszystko zdarzyło się dosłownie wczoraj (a może tak właśnie było?). Uśmiechnięty brunet usiadł obok niego, kiedy Rogers czekał na kolejną lekcję, próbując nie rzucać się w oczy szkolnym łobuzom, którzy mogliby tak dla czystej zabawy zacząć się nad nim znęcać i robić z niego worek treningowy.  Nie zniechęcił się nawet, kiedy Steve zapytał o to, czy na pewno chce siedzieć obok kogoś takiego, jak on. Buck tylko ochoczo odpowiedział, że blondyn wygląda na najsympatyczniejszego z całego towarzystwa, i aż ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale to był początek wieloletniej i wspaniałej przyjaźni, która miała swoje wzloty i upadki, ale była… Jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogła spotkać blondyna.  
  
Kapitan uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął na wyświetlacz zegarka, który wskazywał drugą w nocy. Miał ponad siedem godzin na zatracenie się we wspomnieniach, zanim miał spotkać się z brunetem twarzą w twarz po tylu latach. Mężczyzna opadł więc na swój ulubiony fotel, podkurczając nogi pod samą brodę i myślał. Myślał o tym, o czym mógłby mu, a raczej co wypadało powiedzieć. Nigdy nie był szczególnie dobry w kontaktach międzyludzkich. To była zdecydowanie broszka Barnesa, więc miał cichą nadzieję, że to się nie zmieniło.  
  
Że nic się nie zmieniło.

**Author's Note:**

> Ff jest inspirowany pewnym artem, z którym podzielę się w następnym rozdziale, żeby nie spoilerować za dużo (chyba, że ktoś się domyśla po tagach, co się święci :P)


End file.
